Ya no es mas la luna
by Prue Halliwell Snape
Summary: mild slash Remus Lupin se enfrenta a su mayor temor


El primer rayo de sol se llevó a moony ( N de A no me gusta decirle lunático) dejando a Remus Lupin adolorido y cansado en posición fetal en un extraño rincón de un lugar que el no reconocía. Confundido y aterrado al no recordar si había tomado la poción matalobos avanzó alrededor de la habitación .  
  
De repente se quedó petrificado al ver una maltrecha silueta en el otro extremo del salón. Una figura cubierta de sangre, el rostro desfigurado algunas partes de su cuerpo despedazadas, mordidas.  
  
La sangre de Remus se heló, fuera quien fuese él había cometido el asesinato, no había duda al respecto cerró sus ojos y recordó los momentos previos a la luna llena  
  
Estaba en un callejón jugando con Tulius, el amor de su vida, a pesar del resto del mundo, en ese momento abrió los ojos y se aproximo con creciente terror al cadáver....sólo para comprobar que Tulius Zaxharías Lea yacía inerte, sin vida , en el suelo de aquel oscuro rincón.  
  
"Oh por Dios!" Remus musitó, su cuerpo temblaba y sudaba frío, lo único peor que perder a tu ser amado, es saber que tu le mataste, con temblorosas manos tomó el cuerpo sin vida de su amado y lo besó en la frente antes de dejar escapar un alarido , un aullido de dolor que solo un autentico lobo puede proferir  
  
En su mente Remus hizo un esfuerzo por revivir la noche anterior.....  
  
Estaba en el callejón, jugueteando con Tulius, el sacerdote portugués reía y se dejaba besar y acariciar, con risas nerviosas al pensar que alguien podría verlos  
  
"Remy mira!" Dijo de repente con angustiada voz, sus ojos crecieron como platos y Remus se estremeció ante el terror que reflejaba el rostro de su amor  
  
La luna llena asomaba en todo su esplendor, enorme, plateada, iluminándoles . Era el turno de Remus de sufrir, y denotando angustia sólo alcanzó a gritar "Alejate de mi, no se si tomé la poción" Como pudo olvidarlo? Como pudo no tomar esa precaución?  
  
Su corazón perdió un latido al recordar esta irresponsabilidad, pero después latió con sobresalto al recordar lo que Tulius le dio por respuesta  
  
"No me voy, soy un lio emocional como todos los Lea, pero prometí estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, Sé lo que hago, no me pidas que sea un cobarde por ti  
  
"No te pido que seas un cobarde, te pido que salves tu vida!" Fue su respuesta, al recordar esto, Remus se mordió el puño y después murmuró, "Debiste haberme escuchado, Tul"  
  
Su cerebro regresó a su memoria "Se lo que estoy haciendo, por favor Remus, no me pidas que te deje solo la noche que mas me necesitas" "Tul, por que no lo entiendes? Te pido que te alejes de mi la noche que lo único que ansío es carne humana..... cuando el dolor es tan fuerte y me convierto en una bestia, no quiero que te expongas a mi, y no quiero que me veas así" su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la transformación. Tulius se acercó y besó su mano que comenzaba a formar una garra  
  
"No me voy" su voz era firme y clara Sus ojos hermosos y honestos  
  
Remus recordó entonces que ya no pudo responder , se había transformado completamente. Se puso de pie y gritó  
  
DEMONIOS! Tulius, debiste escucharme, esto es lo que no quería que pasara no queria amanecer con tu cadáver.  
  
Le faltaba el aire, estaba furioso, y el dolor era insoportable, tomó una lámpara y la estrelló contra la cama, ¿contra la cama? Un momento, ellos estaban en un callejón, ¿cómo llegó hasta ese cuarto?  
  
Hizo un esfuerzo por sobreponerse al dolor, empleando toda su energía en recordar lo que hizo como lobo  
  
"Moony veía a Tulius que temblaba pero se mostraba firme  
  
"vas a matarme, moony?" Le Preguntó el joven Lea  
  
"una voz retumbó en la cabeza del lobo "siiiiiiiiiii"  
  
"Si es tu voluntad" Dijo su amante  
  
El lobo gruñó sintiéndose terriblemente atraído por la vena que palpitaba en el cuello del joven  
  
Tulius cerró los ojos y estiró su cuello en un acto de fé  
  
Moony se abalanzó sobre el listo para la mordida......  
  
Remus entonces comenzó a sollozar, no podía creerlo se quedó mirando el cuerpo sin vida de Tulius sollozando petrificado  
  
La vida sin Tulius era insoportable, pero mas insoportable aun era el saber que el lo mató. "El hombre destruye lo que mas ama, decía Oscar Wilde, pero esto es ridículo" sollozó Y se derrumbó de rodillas ante el  
  
Perdido en su dolor estaba, cuando una voz infinitamente familiar para El gritó  
  
"RIDÍCULO!"  
  
Tulius Zacharias Lea estaba de pie tras el, apuntando al cadáver de si mismo con su varita , mientras este se convertía en una bengala del Dr Filibuster que prenden con la humedad  
  
Atónito, el hombre lobo se tornó y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, su joven - y vivo- amante lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo cubrió de besos  
  
"Lo siento mi amor, creí haber ahuyentado al boggart" susurró en el oído de Lupin "no quise que pasaras un mal momento, cachorrito"  
  
Remus , que siempre protestaba cuando Tulius lo llamaba "cachorrito" sonrio feliz estrechándolo entre sus brazos  
  
"Pero entonces?" Remus parpadeó, confundido  
  
Shhhhhhhhhhhh "Tulius cubrió sus ojos con su mano, y proyectó en el lo que sucedió  
  
"el lobo estaba a punto de morder el cuello del hombre cuando en una marca percibió una esencia que le era terriblemente conocido...."Mío?" pensó sentándose en sus cuartos traseros al darse que cuenta que la esencia de su contraparte estaba en esa marca  
  
"el macho alfa marca a su pareja" Tulius recitó "y el lobo es fiel a su pareja para toda la vida" Mostró mas claramente la marca que tenia en el cuello, que Remus le había hacho y se encargaba de que no cicatrizara completamente, remarcándola constantemente "Y yo soy tuyo. Siempre"  
  
Remus se impuso al lobo dentro de si "Supongo que si me tomé la poción" Pensó  
  
Tulius cargó al lobo y lo levó a la casa de una mago amigo suyo que no estaba en la ciudad dónde lo acarició y le cantó para que pudiera dormir, sólo lo abandonó un momento para sorprenderlo con el desayuno  
  
"Lo siento" se disculpó  
  
"Estás aquí , eso es lo que importa" Remus admitió feliz  
  
A si que yo muerto? "Tulius sonrió "que pasó con la luna malvada?"  
  
"Ya no mas la luna, "admitió Remus con un dejo de asombro "No me dañará mientras tu estés aquí" y con eso lo besó tiernamente 


End file.
